The Misadventure of Satsuki Uchiha
by Kamon772
Summary: The life and times of one Satsuki Uchiha who at critical in her life has a chance encounter that changes the course of her life and others as well. One of my attempts at doing a female Sasuke storyline
1. Chapter 1

Another one of my old fanfics that are from years ago that I am deciding to post now. Though this is at the moment a fanfic about Part 01 of Naruto, current events in the manga itself were around the time of Five Kage Summit. Thus most events that happen afterwards will be ignored if they do not fit within the context of this fanfic

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Satsuki Uchiha stood at the end of pier as she stared out into the lake below her. It had been awhile since the Uchiha massacre had taken place. She was the only other living Uchiha as her older brother Itachi had for some reason decided to leave her alive. He told her to hate him and come for his life when she had the same eyes that he did. Ones that she late would learn to be called Mangekyou Sharingan and the means of which she could acquire them.

That was part of the reason she stood here at this pier standing there looking down in the water of the lake. This where she trained to perform the Great Fireball Technique, a commonly used justu in their family to according to her father. It was where he called her prodigy and acknowledged her effort. Looking at the water she could only see one path before her as she was going to be an avenger that would forsake her future to avenge the past. Making her brother pay for what he had done. Her future was not something she carried about as there was no one that care for her truly anymore and maybe there never was. Her brother who she idolized turned out to be something she had would have never expected. The mass murderer of their clan and she did not even know what their late father truly thought of her. He was always looking down on her and comparing her to Itachi but her mother claimed he was very proud of her. Saying he always spoke highly of her when they were alone.

Then there was how the people of the village acted towards her now. Before she was simply seen as Itachi's little sister who was a prodigy but not the same level as him. Now however that she was dubbed the so called 'Last Uchiha' despite her brother still being alive, they were treating her differently. Boys that just ignored her before were treating her far better when they had ever done, girls were either sucking up to her or shunned her for the attention the boy's gave her. While the adults they just looked at her with pity at time but never truly seem to care about her and there were these strange old guys and some other that gave her glares that made her feel uneasy.

If this was her future then she rather just live for avenging her past as that where everything was perfect and her brother would pay dearly for stealing that away from her. She leaned forward as she signify her desire to forsake her future to live and train as avenger by falling into this lake and sinking into it for awhile (before swimming out of course)

As Satsuki let herself fall forward she noticed that she was not hitting the water as something was prevent her from doing that. In fact it had reverse her movement so that she was throw back on the pier landing on the wooden surface in utter shock.

There she sat on not moving an inch as her brain had just shut down unable to process what had just happened. She remain spaced out until she felt some water drip onto her clothes and her head shot up to bash someone else.

"What the hell are you doing, you psycho!" the person a kid her own age yelled.

"Me! What the hell are you doing?" she yelled back at them.

"Apparently starting to regret saving your sorry self from falling. What the hell were you thinking. You could not have been about to go for a swim. After all who swims with all their freaking clothes on after all" they yelled back.

This devolved rather quickly from just simple shouting match to full on brawl as Satsuki fought with this person. Then it hit her that she had forgotten all about the reason she had come out here, everything about her brother, the Uchiha massacre, even her thoughts of becoming an avenger. All them that were so dominant in her mind until now were gone for this brief moment. Although just because she stopped at this realization of things, it did not mean that her foe had as they clocked right in the side of her face knocking her out cold in the process.

Some time later…

Satsuki woke up laying under a tree wondering where she was. Then it hit as the pain from where she got clocked came rushing back to her.

"That was rather stupid as who freeze up in the middle of fight" the kid that did this to her asked.

"What is to you. Seriously do you know who am I" she yelled

"A stupid girl that got angry when I stopped them from falling into a lake" they responded.

"Yeah that right I am stupid girl that…HEY that not what was going on" she yelled back.

They then explained what they were doing there and what they had planned to do and were shocked when the kid pointed out some stuff they themselves had really thought of until present with it.

Was her brother really faking everything that ever happened between them. Was there more to be the only one left alive then simply becoming an avenger for the sake of killing him. Just why did he take out their entire clan for what purpose did he do it. All these thing she did not think of before started rushing into her head cause her to re-think where going down the road of an avenger could lead her. What if after achieving her revenge, she learns things that turns her world upside down. Causing her to question everything she once just accepted as fact.

All this was present to her by a kid one that did not even know who she was. Which in and of itself was strange as everyone seem to know that she was Satsuki Uchiha the 'Last Uchiha of Konoha'. This when something that she never felt before in her chest started. Her face started to heat up cause the boy to get close to her.

"Are you sick or something as you face is turning red. Maybe you get doctor to check that area where I hit you" they said.

"I…I…I have to go now" Satsuki stuttered as she run away not with bashing into a couple of things she just could not stop looking at the boy who wondering what was wrong with her.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that how I met them so tell who they are already. I really like to know so I can go find them again" Satsuki said in rather dreamy tone.

"Girls got it bad" A blond said.

"I know as I wonder if we would be like that if we fell for someone that hard" a pink hair girl replied.

"So are you two going to tell me or not" Satsuki said staring at her two best friends.

It had been about year since that day and she had not run into that kid again. Though she had met two girls that after getting to know them she consider her best friends(mostly because they were her only friends) Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

"That kid name is Naruto Uzumaki. Not a bad guy really but adults do not seem to like him for some reason. I mean sure he plays pranks and can be annoying but that is not enough of reason for the treatment they give him" Sakura told her.

"Satsuki Uzumaki. I like the sound of that" the Uchiha said in daze as her friends just sighed. Whatever happened between her and him that day really really had huge effect on her. It seem her whole outlook on life had changed in that one day.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank:

Zytaco and Fido123a for reviewing this story

Jessie Bishop, Zytaco, LucediDio, and Amyb11 for adding this story to their story alert list

LucediDio,seti31,Gunnousai, and Fido123a for adding this story to their favorite story list  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Satsuki stood there on her bed looking down at her pink hair friend that was casually reading a magazine while her blond friend was also there just sighing at the sight before her.

"Eventually the two of you are going to have to speak to each other you know" Ino stated

"About what? I told her what happened but she is the one acting like this" Sakura replied not looking away from her magazine.

Satsuki said nothing in repsonse as she just kept looking at her though without speaking.

"Come on as the misunderstanding was cleared up and she made so clear that it even got through their thick skull without harming their feeling" Ino told her

Before Ino could say anything else their was knock on her front door and Ino was not speaking to Satsuki anymore as she moved so fast she almost left an afterimage of herself. That when they heard the Uchiha girl talking at her door

"Next time make sure to keep your own milk that is not outdated" she exclaimed before slaming the door.

Satsuki returned smiling brightly as she sat down again stared at her hand.

"That was Naruto was not it" Ino said.

To this she just nodded as she continue looking at her hand

Again Ino just sighed as her black hair best friend had a huge crush on the blond yet that was something she revealed to everyone but the objection of her affection himself. To Naruto the two of them were rivals that just so happen to live next door to each other.

After learning his name and where he lived she moved into the apartment next door to him. Renting out the houses in the Uchiha District to Konoha itself for various usages. Being the last Uchiha, she was the sole owner of the Uchiha district as result. Thus she did not have to worry about money as result. She was getting money from renting out the building in her family district. Though because she was living in the same apartment complex as Naruto, she fixed the place up claiming she did not want to live an apartment that was run down looking.

While no one would really fix up the place when Naruto asked even if it was needed. Once Satsuki moved in she got the placed fixed up even got Naruto's fixed up as well. Using the excuse that leaving his apartment out would stand out in bad way amongst the other that had been fixed up.

As for why Satsuki was not speaking to Sakura at the moment well that was because Naruto had a crush on her. Key word here being 'had' as he no longer felt that way towards her and they were now just friends basically. Sakura hung out with Naruto from time to time but that was about it. When Sakura noticed he liked her, she did not just ignore it and let him continue to attempt getting her attention. She sat Naruto down one day and made it clear beyond a shadow of doubt that she did not like him in that way. Though Satsuki saw this and mistook it for something else instead and had not listen to her since then.

Rolling over from her stomach to her back holding up the magazine above her head. Sakura then had it taken from her by Satsuki.

"What was that for?" she growled as she was reading that.

"This is Naruto's" she said narrowing her eyes at her.

"We are friends after all so he let me borrow it for awhile….but how do you know that" Sakura asked

Satsuki tossed it back at Sakura not wanting to admit just how she knew something like that.


End file.
